


a voice like silver

by ruinsrebuilt



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluffy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, caretaker gene, sick babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/pseuds/ruinsrebuilt
Summary: In which Babe is hospitalized and Gene takes care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anon on tumblr asking for sick Babe, and Gene taking care of him. Gah these two give me all the feels. Long live BabeRoe. 
> 
> This is unbetaed and written almost entirely in the wee hours of the morning when I'd had too much coffee and was an emotional mess. Enjoy. 
> 
> French translations at the end.

The phone was ringing. He knew he should answer it, but allowed himself to lay there another moment, trying to gather the strength to move. He’d get up in just a second. 

Okay, on the count of three, he’d move. 

One…

Two…

Three…

and a half…

Fuck it. 

There was no way he was getting out of bed. Not because he didn’t want to. He did, really. But just the idea of moving made him ill, and no amount of pretending would change the fact that he physically didn’t have the strength. 

So he just stayed where he was, and tried to sleep it away. 

 

+

 

He had no idea what time it was. How long had he been asleep? 

Did it even matter?

No, he decided. It didn’t matter at all. 

 

+

 

He was delirious now. His vision was betraying him. So was his sense of touch. Hovering over him was what he could only assume to be an apparition. A beautiful, warm apparition with hair the color of onyx and eyes so deep he wanted to swim in them. He felt a warm hand on his freezing cheek. 

Vaguely, as if the speaker was very far away, he heard someone say his name. “Babe?” 

The last thing he thought before the darkness swallowed him was that he liked the voice. It almost made him want to stay awake, just so he could hear it again. 

Almost. 

 

+

 

An annoying beeping sound pierced his consciousness. Babe tried to open his eyes and was surprised when he found he couldn’t without monumental effort on his part. He tried to take stock of what he could and couldn’t move, and was becoming increasingly alarmed when he found he didn’t have the strength to even lift his little finger. 

The beeping sound increased and he felt a weight he hadn’t noticed before lift off of his thigh. 

“Babe? Hey hey, shh.” Warm hands touched his face. “You’re okay, you’re okay.” A little louder the voice called in an authoritative tone. “Renee! I need another sedative in here.” 

Babe thought the voice sounded like silver and chocolate.

There was the sound of hushed whispers and then silence.

 

+

 

The next time Babe woke, opening his eyes was easier. He took in his surroundings in a daze. He was in a room that was not his own, and though he was having trouble interpreting his surroundings in any major capacity, some part of his brain knew he must be in a hospital room. The monitor beside his ear confirmed it, beeping annoyingly. 

He looked around for the owner of the soothing voice but the room was glaringly empty. Idly, Babe wondered if he had made up the voice, as a way for his fever-ridden mind to cope with the shock of it all. He hoped not. 

All this thinking was making him dizzy.

He didn’t want to sleep again, hell, he had just woken up, but his eyelids were getting heavy and there was nothing he could do. 

Maybe it was better this way. 

Maybe the pretty voice would be here when he woke up. 

 

+

 

The silvery voice was back. He knew it before he heard it, and if he tried hard enough, he could even picture what he thought the voice looked like. For some reason he had the feeling he should know this voice, and the being attached to it, but his fever addled brain couldn’t see past the haze. 

It was different this time though. He struggled to understand the words before giving up and simply letting the lilting rhythm wash over him, bringing with them a wave of calm. 

“Tu ne peux pas me laisser mon amour. Il y a tant de choses que je n'ai pas dites." 

The voice spoke quietly, but there was an urgency behind it that made Babe want to reach out and soothe whatever was causing the voice so much pain. 

"Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde dans lequel tu n'y es pas. J'ai peur. Ne me quitte pas. S'il te plaît. Ne me quitte pas." 

 

+

 

The next time Babe woke up he knew he was out of the woods. How he knew he had been in the woods to begin with he couldn’t remember, but he felt the cloud that had been hanging over him lift, and he knew he was going to be okay. 

His voice was hoarse when he tried to speak; only a dry squeak escaped before he was thrown into a fit of coughs. 

The screech of a chair and scurrying steps drew his attention to the other side of the room. There was Gene, rushing to him and handing him a glass of water. “Here drink this.” 

Still coughing, Babe reached out with shaking hands to take the glass from him. When Gene saw how shaky he was, he batted his hands away and simply brought the cup to Babe’s lips himself. 

Water had never tasted so good. He gulped greedily but Gene pulled the cup back. “Hey, easy now. Your stomach hasn’t had anything in awhile, we’re gonna need to ease you into it.” 

Babe sighed through his nose and winced. Goddamn, he had the mother of all headaches. 

Gene was watching him with concern. “How do you feel? Can you speak?” 

After a second attempt at speaking which resulted in another squeak and another long drink of water, Babe rasped, “I feel like I got hit by a truck.” 

Gene gave him a look. “Yeah well, you almost died. What the hell were you thinking ‘uh? You didn’t get that sick over night. You shoulda called for help.” 

Babe couldn't help but roll his eyes. Typical. Barely back from his brush with death and he was already getting chewed out. “I didn’t think it was that bad, and then I couldn’t even get out of bed to reach the goddamned phone. God, Gene, give me a break would ya?” 

Gene looked at him for a long moment. “Yeah, alright. Just don't do that again, okay? You feel sick, you call me. I don’t care if it’s a false alarm. Got it?” 

Babe raised his hands. “Okay, Gene, whatever you say.” 

Satisfied, Gene straightened and pressed the call button next to Babe’s bed and second later a beautiful nurse stepped into the room, looking more than a little peeved. She didn’t even glance at him, but looked wearily at Eugene. 

“Eugene,” Babe was surprised to hear a thick accent, “I know you want him to wake up but you can’t keep calling me in here every time—”

“Look who’s awake, Renee.” Gene gestured at Babe. 

Renee's eyes darted to him, eyebrows raising in surprise. “Eh bien, regardez-vous. I didn’t think we’d see those eyes for a few more days.” 

Babe gave her what he hoped was a winning smile. “Surprise?” 

She laughed. “Well Eugene, looks like our patient hasn’t lost his sense of humor.” 

She looked at Gene and smiled gently. “Peut-être que maintenant tu peux dormir un peu?”

Gene shrugged. “Peut être.” 

Renee gave him a look Babe couldn’t quite interpret. “Regarde-le, Eugène. Il est en vie et il va bien. Tu peux te reposer, maintenant. Tu devrais aussi prendre soin de toi.”

“Je ne peux pas. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la maison.” 

Babe watched them in fascination. He had heard Gene talk about a nurse at work who spoke French; he remembered the smile that had split Gene’s face when he told him how excited he was to speak with someone in the language he loved so much. 

Babe loved it when Gene smiled like that, and he was happy that his friend had found someone to speak the beautiful language with.

What he wasn’t prepared for was the pang of jealousy he felt when he saw the two of them chattering away. He wished he could speak French so that he could be the reason for that smile on Gene’s face. 

Whatever Gene had said, Renee gave him one last look of what Babe would’ve sworn was frustration, before turning to him. “How are you feeling?” 

Babe was slightly distracted by the way Gene was watching him closely, as if he were afraid Babe was going to suddenly relapse back into his fevered stupor. “Umm, yeah fine, just tired I guess. And thirsty.” 

“I can imagine.” She stood beside the bed, checking the machine he was hooked to. 

For the first time since he woke up he noticed the IV in his arm. It made sense; they would’ve needed to make sure his body was getting enough fluids while he was incapacitated. Now that he was awake though, all he wanted was that needle out of his arm, right now. 

Babe felt himself sway slightly, and tried to fight the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

He heard Gene say his name, and looked up to see him staring at him in concern. “Babe, what’s wrong?” 

“Needle,” he ground out. “Gonna be sick.” 

Renee was faster than Gene, grabbing a bowl and setting on Babe’s lap. “Here, if you think you’re going to throw up use this.” 

Thank god for Renee’s fast reflexes because the next thing Babe knew he was dry heaving into the bowl. There was nothing in his stomach to throw up, which was a blessing but also a curse, as he never got the relief one usually feels after upheaving the contents of one’s stomach. 

Gene was beside him, rubbing his back as his body heaved in shuddering spasms. After several minutes, Babe's stomach calmed and he leaned back against the pillows Gene propped up for him, closing his eyes in exhaustion. 

Renee gave Gene a questioning look. 

“He’s afraid of needles.” 

“Ah.” She looked at Babe with pity. “Unfortunately we are required to keep you on the IV for a little while longer. Once we are sure of your condition we can talk about removing it, but for now there is nothing we can do. Do you think you’ll be alright?” 

Babe smiled weakly. “Don’t really have much of a choice, do I?” 

Renee gave him a grim shake of her head. 

“Thought so. I think I’ll try to sleep then, so I don’t have to think about it. All that almost vomiting wore me out anyway.” 

“That’s a good idea. Rest.” Gene patted his leg. “I’ll be here if you need me.”

 

+

 

Gene was asleep in the chair next to him, feet propped up on his bed. His head was tilted to the side as he wheezed softly, not quite snoring, but very close. 

Babe had been watching him for a good twenty minutes now, and while he knew it was probably creepy, he couldn’t bring himself to look away. 

He remembered now. It had taken a few hours for him to sort through what was real and what had been a result of fever-filled dreams, but he definitely remembered the sound and feel of Gene. 

The touch of his hands on his forehead. The sound of broken silver as it whispered in French. The weight of a head on his stomach or thigh, grounding him even as he drifted in a world of darkness and heat. 

Gene had been there in his apartment, and then in the hospital. Babe wondered how often he came to visit. Had he stayed the night? 

The thought of Gene watching over him was comforting, and it made Babe feel safer than he had in a long time. This scared the shit out of Babe. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way about his best friend. But he did, and had for awhile, if he was ready to admit it. He wasn’t. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Renee who bustled into the room to check on him. 

She checked his chart, changed out his IV with a fresh bag of clear liquid, and made sure he drank another glass of water. When she was finished, she looked at him for a short moment, nodded in satisfaction and turned to leave. 

“Renee?” Babe asked cautiously. 

She looked back at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course, Edward.” She walked back over to stand beside his bed. 

“Did Gene— How, um, how often has he been visiting?” 

Renee blinked at him. “Edward, I think the more appropriate question is how often has he left. The answer is not at all. He hasn’t left the hospital since you were admitted.” 

Babe stared at her. “Wh-what?” 

“Eugene,” she said patiently, “has not left since you got here. Which was about a week ago. He showers, eats, and sleeps here.” 

Babe looked over at Gene, still sound asleep in the chair. He was wearing scrubs, which wasn’t out of the ordinary since he did in fact work there, but Babe realized he was wearing them because they had them in abundance at the hospital, keeping him from having to leave for more clothes. 

“Has he been working?” he asked, but he knew the answer already. 

“Non. He has taken emergency leave to stay at your side.” Renee was watching him Babe closely. “He cares about you a lot.” 

Babe looked at Renee and wondered how much she knew. Cautiously he said, “Yeah, well.. We’re best friends.” 

Renee shook her head sadly. “If that is what you think, you do not know Gene as well as I thought.” 

“What are you saying?” Babe’s heart was pounding, and the beeping on the machine sped up immediately. His face warmed. 

The knowing look from Renee was enough to make Babe want to sink into the sheets in embarrassment but the desire to hear what she had to say kept his eyes firmly on her. 

“You need to ask Eugene.” With that, she gave him a small smile and left the room. 

 

+

 

Babe’s hacking and coughing was loud enough to startle Gene out of his sleep and make him launch to his feet, ready to help. Babe cursed to himself. He had tried so hard to be quiet; Gene was obviously exhausted. 

“You okay?” Gene came up and felt his forehead. He made a considering noise. “You don’t got a fever but I don’t wanna take any chances. Lemme call Renee—” 

Babe grabbed Gene’s hand to keep him from pushing the call button again. “Gene, I’m fine. Really. There’s no need to bother Renee.” 

Gene studied him, eyes searching him, taking mental stock of his symptoms. Babe squirmed under his gaze, suddenly aware of how awful he must look. 

And then there was Gene, beautiful as ever. 

His dark hair was sticking up in random places where he had been sleeping on it. It made Babe want to run his hands through the thick tufts, whether to smooth or ruffle, he didn’t really care. 

Babe frowned. Gene looked paler than normal, which was saying something since Gene always looked like he had never seen the sun. 

Were those dark circles under his eyes? 

Babe had to bury his hands in the sheets to keep himself from reaching out to cup that pale cheek in his hand.

“Gene?”

Gene dragged his eyes from the monitor to look at him and hummed in question. 

He watched him closely. “When was the last time you ate something?” 

The answer was uncertain. “Sometime yesterday? I don’t remember." Gene shrugged. "Really haven’t been hungry.”

Babe glared reproachfully at him. “And when was the last time you slept in something other than a chair?”

Gene was looking at him cautiously. “It’s been a while.” 

“How long is awhile, Gene?” Babe knew the answer before he asked, but he needed to hear it from him. 

Gene looked as though he wasn’t going to answer. Softly, so Babe almost didn’t catch it, he whispered, “Since you got here.” 

The answer was exactly what Babe expected but hearing it straight from Gene had his stomach flipping, whether it was from butterflies or concern he couldn't tell. 

“Why?” It came out in a whisper. 

Gene’s dark eyes were suddenly glistening. He didn't answer right away, and when he did it came out hushed and broken. “I was afraid.” 

“That I might die?” Babe choked on the words. The reality of how close he had actually come to dying nearly knocked the wind out of him. 

Gene nodded but then seemed to change his mind. He shook his head. “That you would die, alone.” 

When he saw Babe’s confused expression he scrambled to explain. “Back home we have this belief, superstition I guess, that no one should die without someone who loves them there with them. I don’t know exactly what is supposed to happen if that were the case, but I’ve always thought that having someone who cares with you at the end was important.” 

He took a deep breath. “I didn’t want you to die, and I did everything I could to make sure that didn’t happen because I was terrified to lose you. But if you did leave me, I wanted to be there for you.” 

Babe’s mouth was open in shock. “You love me?” 

Gene looked at him, confused, and then seemed to realize what he had said. 

Stuttering, he looked away. “Um.. Yeah.. W-ell, I didn’t want to tell you l-like this but.. uh, you see, I’ve felt um..” 

Babe had never seen Gene at a loss for words before, and he thought it was the cutest damn thing he had ever seen.

He reached out and touched Gene’s cheek, silencing him. 

“Gene. It’s okay.” Those dark eyes looked back at him, and in them he saw fear and love and.. hope. It made his heart stutter. “I love you too, Gene.” 

Gene stared at him for what felt like ages. He blinked. “You do?” 

Babe gave him a regretful smile. “It only took me three years, a hell of a fever, and nearly dying to realize it but, yeah. I do.” 

With a strangled cry Gene launched himself onto Babe, throwing his arms around him and burying his face in his neck. Babe laughed gently, arms coming up to wrap around Gene. When he heard soft sniffles and felt something wet run down his neck, he tilted his head to try and look at Gene. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” He ran a hand up and down his back. “I’m here. I ain’t going anywhere. Not when I’ve got everything I need right here.” 

Gene didn’t move his face from Babe’s neck, so his voice came out in a muffled gurgle.

“What?” 

This time he moved his head slightly, just enough to uncover his mouth. “I said, you’d better not. Not now that you're finally mine.” 

“I said I won’t, what more do you want?” Babe prodded playfully, but he knew Gene could hear the question in his words.    
Gene leaned back, untangling their bodies just enough to look into Babe’s eyes. “I can think of a few things.” 

There was pure want in Gene’s eyes, and Babe felt the familiar ache of his own, deep in his chest. He leaned in just as Gene did, soft lips meeting chapped ones, and everything else faded away. Gene’s lips were even softer than they looked, which didn’t seem fair to Babe, and at the same time completely undid him. He deepened the kiss, turning his head to get a better angle, and hummed in pleasure when Gene whispered in French against his lips in between quick pecks as he pulled away.

They gazed at each other, breathing deeply. 

“I like that.” Babe said. 

Gene let out a small giggle. “Me too.” 

Babe watched him, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. “What did you say? Just now.” 

Gene blushed. “I said I’ve been waiting a long time for this. And I said I love you.” 

This made Babe blush too, warming him all the way down to his toes. 

“How do you say I love you in French?” 

“Je t’aime.” 

Babe reached for Gene’s hand. “Je t’aime, Gene.” 

 

+

 

When Renee came in later to check on her patients, she found the two of them curled together on the too-small bed, Babe wrapped in Eugene’s arms, the two of them sleeping more soundly than Renee had seen in the past week. 

She smiled. “Well it’s about time.” Quietly, she closed the door behind her and hoped they slept for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Tu ne peux pas me laisser mon amour. Il y a tant de choses que je n'ai pas dites.  
> You can not leave me my love. There are so many things I did not say.
> 
> Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde dans lequel tu n'y es pas. J'ai peur. Ne me quitte pas. S'il te plaît. Ne me quitte pas.  
> I do not want to live in a world that does not have you in it. I am scared. Do not leave me. Please. Do not leave me.
> 
> -
> 
> Eh bien, regardez-vous.  
> Well, look at you.
> 
> Peut-être que maintenant tu peux dormir un peu?  
> Maybe now you can sleep a little?
> 
> Peut être.  
> Maybe.
> 
> Regarde-le, Eugène. Il est en vie et il va bien. Tu peux te reposer, maintenant. Tu devrais aussi prendre soin de toi.  
> Look at him, Eugene. He is alive and well. You can rest now. You must take care of yourself too.
> 
> Je ne peux pas. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la maison.  
> I can not. Not until he is at home.
> 
> -
> 
> Je t’aime.  
> I love you.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to follow me on tumblr, I take requests for all BoB pairings <3 https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ruinsrebuilt
> 
> Special thank you to The_Kiwi_Spleen for helping me with the translations. You're an angel!


End file.
